<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Evening Comes by ThatHCWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748698">When the Evening Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter'>ThatHCWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Heavily Implied Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Psychological Trauma, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows only a few things about his present situation. First, he's in some sort of prison cell, second, none of his tech is responding correctly, and third, there's screaming coming from down the hall. Scratch that, the kid is screaming somewhere down the hall.</p><p>A man has taken Peter and Tony, where he has Peter to himself during the day, and allows Peter to take solace with Tony only in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark (Background), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seven PM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a concept I haven't been able to get out of my head, so please enjoy this short fic! </p><p>Also possible TW for heavily implied human experimentation and descriptions of the aftermath of said events. Nothing super graphic, but be safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up in a semi-familiar stupor. Everything was hazy, his headache made it hard to stand but the second he got up to move, red flags instantly started to fly. The bed he was in was hard, and the springs creaked horribly with every movement of his body. Slowly but surely, more and more things started to register in his head. He started to notice the musky, metallic smell, the hollow sound of dripping water from somewhere he couldn't decipher, and worst of all, deafening, awful screams.  On instinct, Tony shot toward the door, fighting off dizziness only to discover there was no handle. No way out. </p><p>Oh. Oh shit. This was happening again. He dropped his head back on the 'mattress' and huffed, trying to come up with some semblance of a plan. </p><p>"Fri," He whispered, careful to not draw any attention to his cell, "Call someone. Anyone nearby?" He waited for the AI's response for a moment, only to be answered by silence. "Fri?" Tony whispered once again, this time with more venom in his tone. Again, there was nothing coming from his earpiece. He sighed deeply, tearing the earpiece out and giving it a thorough once-over. Everything was perfectly intact, to Tony's frustration. If it wasn't the earpiece, then it was the network. Then he was dealing with smarter people than he thought. </p><p>The screaming started up again, this time with much more intensity. It was higher, louder and much, much more primal. The screaming continued to crescendo, forcing Tony to sit and listen, unable to distract himself from it any longer. And then it dawned on him. He recognized those screams. </p><p>"Kid!" Tony yelled, slamming himself into the door. He frantically searched the door for a latch, a lock, anything he could use. He was fine with going through a situation like this again. He knew what to do, how to act, how to keep himself safe. Hell, he'd messed up so many times in his life  Peter didn't know any of that. Peter didn't deserve this. </p><p>He sat against the door, desperately scanning the room for a way out. He'd done it before with a car battery and some spare parts, who said he couldn't do it again? Only problem was, there was nothing in the room aside from a bed, a toilet, and an old-fashioned camera. Not much he could do with that, especially without any tools. </p><p>Then, without warning, the door to the cell flung open and a thin, trembling person was thrown on to the floor. Peter. Tony tried to get to him, only to be blocked by a tall, armored guard. The masked man looked down at him, tisking teasingly. </p><p>"I don't think so, Stark," the man hissed, looking at his watch and holding up his other finger, "There are rules here, and it's not time yet." </p><p>"Wha... What do you mean it's not time yet?" Tony hissed, careful not to anger the man. </p><p>"It's not seven yet. Boss says you can have the kid, but only from seven to seven. Says it's only fair.. and ope! It looks like it's that time. See you in the morning, Stark." The man left as quickly as he came, slamming the door with equal force and leaving Tony alone with the kid. Peter sat on the opposite side of the room, frozen. The two stared at each other for a moment, until Peter dashed over to Tony, looking him over. </p><p>"Mister Stark, oh my god, are you okay? Did they hurt..." </p><p>"Kid," Tony interrupted him, taking him by the shoulders, "You look pale." Peter quickly averted his eyes. "Peter what aren't you telling me." Tony didn't miss the way the kid slightly shook at the statement. Peter murmured something under his breath, sadness lacing his tone. Tony sighed, gently lifting Peter's chin and raising his eyebrows. "You can tell me kid. Not like I have any other plans." No response from the kid. Tony hung his head, prepared to apologize for his poor attempt at humor, when Peter spoke. </p><p>"It hurts," Peter whimpered, folding in on himself. Tony's stomach dropped. </p><p>"What does, Peter?" Peter breathed in shakily, pulling up his shirt delicately. There, on his stomach, were several thin lines, some white, some still sluggishly bleeding. Peter cried softly, avoiding Tony's eyes.</p><p>"They said they were testing my healing. I don't know why it didn't work." There was a moment of tense, thick silence, Peter frozen in pain and Tony at a loss. This was completely out of Tony's area. Sure, he'd hugged Morgan after a nightmare, or kissed her booboos better, but this, this was something completely different. The Tony Stark of years ago would have simply sat and watched, waiting for his own chance to escape. </p><p>But that wasn't the Tony Stark that sat across from the bleeding boy. He moved his hand to the back of Peter's head, gently pushing it on to his shoulder. Peter relaxed into the touch, laying limp in Tony's grip for a moment before sprawling out on the floor. </p><p>"What are you.." Tony trailed off when he realized that Peter was asleep, curled into a tight ball. The older man's heart softened, pulling a sheet off of the mattress and tossing it over the kid gently. He wearily stumbled on to the mattress, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. </p><p>That night, he didn't sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is gonna be a ride. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, they're really motivational for me! Thanks for  reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cyclical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony and Peter are forced to fall into a horrible rhythm, and Tony realizes just how much trouble they might be in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy (is that even the right word for a fic like this?) the new part!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony could've sworn he didn't sleep. There was no way his body would let him, what with the circumstances and the awful mattress. But he blinked. That's what it felt like at least, one harmless, heavy blink and he opened his eyes to something he hadn't seen before. He was on his side facing the rest of the cell, and a new clock was on the wall opposite him. It was almost shiny, an obvious contrast to the dingy grime that covered the rest of the cell. He looked around for a moment, scanning the untouched walls, untouched mattress, and empty floor. </p>
<p>Wait, empty floor? </p>
<p>Wasn't the kid sleeping soundly on that floor just moments ago? Wasn't he draped in the blanket meant for Tony just before he'd closed his eyes? Then where did he go? In his panic, he managed to pick up on a detail in the clock he'd missed on first glance. The seven on the clock was red, in contrast to the black numbers filling out the rest of the face. </p>
<p>And then he remembered. Seven was the hour that the man dropped Peter into Tony's cell, and considering it was only a couple of minutes after noon now, Tony's mind landed on an awful thought. </p>
<p>They must have taken the kid at seven. It's red, the hour has to hold another meaning, and that, well that made the most sense. Thinking back to the scars running across Peter's torso the previous evening made Tony almost ill. If his theory was correct, not only had they taken the kid at seven, he was far from safe. </p>
<p>Shit. This was bad. Not only was he helpless to escape, the kid was too. And at this rate, the kid might not get the chance to make it out. </p>
<p>Tony quickly snapped himself away from that train of thought. Nihilism was no help here, as pervasive as it seemed. The only thing that would do him or the kid any good was action, and he was already wasting time. </p>
<p>He'd tried all of the obvious outs, the door and his tech, and without a window to fall back on, he was already having to get creative. He looked under the bed, searching for anything he could use to jam the door open, fix his tech, or even inspire him to somehow build another miracle from scrap metal. He analyzed ever wire, looking for any use they might have to help the kid, and the one time that Tony Stark needed to build something crazy, he wasn't coming up with anything of value.</p>
<p>A sudden creak in the door caught his attention, drawing his eyes to a new platter of food that had appeared in his cell. It was a large mass of dark brown mush that smelled like rotten milk splatted on a plate without much care. Tony held his nose, but his hunger eventually got the best of him. Unsurprisingly, the taste was awful, but there was a light in the moment. It was already five pm. Whatever Peter was going through would likely end in just a few hours.</p>
<p>He didn't move too much after he ate, not wanting to exert himself if there was anything in the food. Soon enough, the clock ticked around to six fifty, and the door swung open wide once again. This time, Peter was much more aware and frantic, scrambling toward Tony. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when the man sneered and stepped on Peter's hand, causing the kid to scream in pain and draw it back quickly. </p>
<p>"Follow the rules, spider, you should know this," The man sneered condescendingly, almost amused by Peter's pain. When the clock mercifully struck seven, the man shut the door rapidly and turned away. </p>
<p>"Peter, are you?...." Tony started to say, before Peter launched himself into Tony's arms. The older man froze for a moment, amazed at Peter's lack of inhibition, before settling and pulling the boy closer. He slowly pulled Peter's hand off of his jacket and examining it gently. The hand was badly bruised, a bit of blood covering the top. Now that he thought about it, the man's boots were probably steel toed. Shit, he needed to fix this.</p>
<p>"Mister Stark," Peter asked weakly, not lifting his head from Tony's chest, "I'm cold." Tony only tightened his grip, forcing out the thoughts of what happened to Peter. </p>
<p>"What did they do to you Pete?" Peter shivered, nuzzling deeper into Tony's chest. He tried to speak several times, cutting himself off with sputtered gasps before managing to utter only a single word. </p>
<p>"Freezer." Tony almost wretched, pulling the kid closer and pulling the blanket over the two of them. Peter's eyes were barely open, fluttering shut periodically before he would snap them back open, as if he was afraid to keep them closed. He silently cursed the men for doing this to the kid, brushing back the damp hair from the boy's forehead. </p>
<p>Tony started humming mindlessly into Peter's hair a few moments later. It was a lullaby, one he sang for Morgan almost every night, and it just felt right in the moment. Peter hummed comfortably at the sound, drawing a small smile from the older man. He was determined not to sleep that night, to somehow fight the people who would inevitably try to take his kid in the morning. So he stared at the mocking face of the clock as it ticked down the seconds until they would be separated again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This should be fun, right? I SO appreciated your wonderful feedback on the first chapter, so I would love it if you kept it coming! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning, Tony is given a horrible way to spend the day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a doozy. Sorry it took so long, hope it's worth it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony fought like hell to stay awake all night. He felt sleep trying to take him over, his eyelids getting heavier by the moment. Even the kid's steady breathing that was so soothing hours before was annoying now, going from calming to nearly hypnotic the longer he pushed away sleep. </p>
<p>So when seven finally came, Tony wasn't in the best place to try and save the kid. He nearly nodded off, barely flinching when his lap suddenly felt lighter. When the door began to close loudly, however, Tony jolted awake. He scrambled to the door, nearly flinging his hand into the closing gap between the door and its frame. He missed by only a second, throwing his head back and hissing in defeat. He wasn't able to seep in the defeat for long. </p>
<p>He vaguely felt the sharp end of a manila folder collide with his leg. Wagering it came from the slot beneath the door, Tony shakily turned it over, and was horrified by what he saw. In large, black lettering were the words "TEST FILE: SUBJECT SPIDER" with a strangely candid photo of the teen in black and white sticking out from the top. </p>
<p>Reluctantly, he opened the file and was greeted by a slew of medical charts and reports. The formats were all unfamiliar, as this was hardly Tony's area of expertise, but what he could gather made him sick. </p>
<p>The first note was a horrifyingly detailed description of what they called an "Enhanced Healing Capability Examination." There were almost exhaustive descriptions of cuts they had given Peter, and the exact time they took to heal down to the millisecond. What's worse was a picture hastily plastered in the corner of the file of Peter, eyes squeezed shut and fists balled tight in a painfully obvious attempt to keep tears at bay. Tony averted his eyes quickly, moving on to the next file. </p>
<p>This one wasn't much better, describing a "Temperature Regulation Examination." It didn't take a genius to gather what that had entailed, especially when the first line was a long description of several industrial freezers, but it sickened Tony none the less. </p>
<p>The man was enthralled with the files, focusing in horror on the awful words so intently, he didn't even notice the hours tick by. He would stare at one of the pages for what felt like minutes, flipping through them at an agonizing pace. Tony was sure it hadn't been long, maybe a grand total of an hour, but a quick glance at the clock revealed he had been at it for nearly half of a day. </p>
<p>He was thankful for that, in a strange way, but he could never get the descriptions out of his head. With every word that replayed through his mind his hatred for the people keeping them there grew more intense, and his thoughts began to shift from a passive escape to any escape, by any means necessary.  </p>
<p>Soon enough, the door swung open violently. Tony didn't notice right away, but it happened almost an hour before seven.</p>
<p>Peter landed on the floor in a heap, slumped over in a heap. </p>
<p>"Kid?" Tony called to him, keeping his voice down to avoid too much attention. Peter didn't stir. </p>
<p>"Kid," Tony repeated, his voice more aggressive this time. Peter didn't stir. </p>
<p>Tony felt his heart rate spike, and he jetted to the other side of the room, trying to control his breathing. Without thinking, Tony moved his hand to Peter's neck, feeling for a pulse. </p>
<p>There was a soft, steady drumming under his fingers, which relaxed him. Until he realized there was something missing. </p>
<p>Peter's chest was completely stagnant. </p>
<p>The kid wasn't breathing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, a cliffhanger. Sorry. Ish. Feel free to yell at me in the comments. Stay tuned for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter's not breathing. Tony can't deal with that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, but here's more. Hope ya like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony darted to the other side of the room, laying Peter down gingerly. He started chest compressions, quickly and without thinking, trying desperately to stay calm and do what was necessary. </p><p>Tony counted under his breath, huffing as he pushed down on the kid's chest. He felt a rib crack under his hands, but persisted anyway, delivering rescue breaths desperately and continuing the cycle to the tune of 'Stayin Alive.' </p><p>Compressions. Breaths. Noting. </p><p>Compressions. Breaths. Nothing. </p><p>Compressions. Breaths. </p><p>A gasp. Tony's heart soared for a moment, quickly moving to cup the boy's cheek. Peter's eyes were hazy and horrified, scanning the room hesitantly. </p><p>"Hey, hey kid, right here. You're okay," Tony said soothingly, voice dripping with relief. Peter's eyes immediately welled up, reaching for Tony feebly. The older man reached down and pulled Peter in, tucking his head into his shoulder. </p><p>"W..haa" Peter rasped, confusedly staring at the room, then back at Tony. After a moment, he relaxed his neck, curling further into Tony. </p><p>"It's okay Pete, I got you, it's okay." Tony's hands gently reached into Peter's hair, carding through it gently and whispering to him gently. Peter was trembling, curling his hands into Tony's shirt and crying out softly. "What did they do to you kid." Tony's question was largely rhetorical, but Peter flinched hard. </p><p>"They.. Shocked me. Over and Over and... I.." Peter's voice was weak, his hands trembling more and more as he continued to speak. Tony shushed him gently, holding him close and rocking him slowly. "Tony, I... I can't do this anymore." Tony closed his eyes in resignation, fighting back tears. Peter turned his head toward Tony, eyes shining with tears. </p><p>"Stay strong, kid, shh," Tony whispered into his hair, tears leaking down his cheeks. Tony's eyes shot to the clock for a moment, sighing when he saw the time was already ten. He quickly turned his attention back to the kid, resting a hand on his pulse point and pressing on it softly. Peter's breathing had level out now, his face tear-stained, but soft and peaceful. </p><p>Tony eventually drifted off as well, resting his head on top of Peter's. Sure, he might wake up without Peter, but he was able to bring Peter back for the moment. And, he supposed, it was better than simply letting the kid die. </p><p>When Tony woke up, he immediately noticed that there was something different. Nothing had changed. Peter was still curled into his lap, still blissfully asleep and unaware of the strange phenomenon. </p><p>He assumed he had simply woken up early, that the countdown was still on before the kid would be ripped away for him. He pulled the kid in closer, casting his eyes fearfully up to the clock. </p><p>His eyes grew wide. </p><p>It was seven fifteen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm. What do you think? What's happening? Keep the awesome comments coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tick...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's seven fifteen, and Tony isn't sure what to do.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the update! A wee bit of angst for your day. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was seven fifteen. It was almost too good to be true. Peter still wasn't awake, and Tony was thankful for that. He'd rather the kid be blissfully unaware of just how lucky the two of them were getting, spare him of the paranoia that made up his every waking moment. </p><p>It was seven thirty. Still no sign of the people who had been keeping them. Tony had started to look around for any new exits, hoping that maybe it meant there was some sort of intervention. That something had changed. Peter was still fast asleep, leaving Tony glued to the seat that he had been sitting in for hours and complicating the search for an exit. Tony searched regardless, holding on to hope. </p><p>It was seven forty five. It was getting unnerving. Tony was starting to become painfully aware of the silence outside of their containment cell, which was anything but normal. Peter was starting to stir, making soft grunts as the only sign that he was conscious. Tony continued to soothe him, silently hoping he wouldn't wake up to being violently removed from the cell. </p><p>It was eight o clock, and Tony was really starting to get worried. A part of him knew he should be grateful, cherishing the time he has with Peter, but the part of him that fought Justin Hammer, the part of him that built Ultron, the part of him that was an Avenger knew the world was never that simple. That kind. </p><p>"Mister Stark?" Peter asked feebly, not removing his head from Tony's chest, "What time is it?" Tony hated the dread that was lacing the boy's voice. </p><p>"It's eight, kiddo," Tony whispered hesitantly. Peter shot upright, vigor in his eyes that Tony hadn't seen since they'd been put here. As nervous as Tony was, it sparked a little bit of hope in him, hope that he desperately needed. </p><p>"S.. seriously?" </p><p>"Would I lie about that?" Peter smiled brokenly, wiping at his face as tears began to fall. "Hey, no Pete, don't cry. What's wrong?" Peter sniffled, locking eyes with Tony. </p><p>"I don't have to go back," Peter said weakly, a sense of mild hope lacing his voice. Tony smiled sadly. </p><p>"I really hope so. But first we have to get out of here, okay?" Peter nodded dutifully, attempting to stand. It was short-lived, however. When he got to his knees, he started to waiver, falling on the ground and clutching his head. Tony quickly scooped him back into his arms, looking him over cautiously. </p><p>"Ws..too fas.." Peter murmured, burying his face into himself. Tony fought to silence the red flags and focus on what needed to be done, but the worry still ate at him. </p><p>Tony looked at the clock again, and to his shock, it was almost nine. He couldn't help but share the kid's hope at this point. At best, this was the beginning of a rescue attempt, and at worst, it was simply extra time before the horrors would resume. No use in fretting, might as well make the most of it. He pulled the kid in closer, choosing to use the moments to comfort him while he could. </p><p>To both of their shock, another two hours passed peacefully. </p><p>The two barely moved, too shocked to do anything but treasuring each other's company. </p><p>And then, of course, the door opened. The man stood in the new gap menacingly, a taunting smile littering his face. Tony and Peter refused to acknowledge him. "This is cute. This is cute. I knew you would enjoy this," the man taunted, glaring at them. </p><p>"What do you want," Tony deadpanned. </p><p>"Well, it's simple... He's no good to me dead," The man crawled up to Peter, mockingly staring. "So.. I have to..." </p><p>That's when they heard it. </p><p>The trademark sound of a repulsor whirring to life. </p><p>And a voice that Tony wasn't sure he'd ever hear again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh, who's this? What do you think? Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. R.E.S.C.U.E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new ally appears, and offers hope for Tony and Peter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update time! Not gonna say too much on this one, just hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tony, stay down." The voice was stern and commanding, but to Tony it sounded like an angelic symphony. </p>
<p>"Hey, honey," He stated quietly, but excitedly, trying not to provoke the man. Pepper picked the man up and held the repulsor to his head. </p>
<p>"You take a half of a step closer to my husband and I'll give you a close up introduction to this suit," She deadpanned, pressing it closer. </p>
<p>"Not my fault they don't know how to behave in an experiment." Pepper sneered, threw his on the ground and trained the repulsor on his head. Tony held Peter closer, not willing to risk getting the kid any closer to that awful man. With her other hand, Pepper tossed a small mechanical chip to Tony, focusing back on the other man. Tony studied it carefully for a second, before placing his hand on it and quickly feeling his arm engulfed in the familiar metal casing. </p>
<p>Tony stood quickly, helping Peter to his feet the best he could. The boy wobbled a bit, but managed to swing an arm around Tony to anchor himself. "Let's get the hell out of here Pep," Tony quipped, pulling Peter more upright. Pepper nodded, hands still trained on the man. </p>
<p>"What should we do with this guy?" Pepper asked, fury lacing her voice. Tony smirked, powering up the repulsor. </p>
<p>"He hurt our kid, only one thing he deserves." Pepper seemed a bit surprised, and Peter was downright shocked. Neither of them made any move to get in his way when he shot the man, clean and simple through the head. None of them even flinched at the bright light or harsh noise. </p>
<p>"I have reinforcements waiting for us outside, can you walk Peter?" Pepper asked gingerly, noticing the boy had gone strikingly pale. Peter nodded, eyes growing hazier by the moment, and dug into Tony. Pepper and her husband glanced at each other worriedly, silently agreeing to help the boy outside. </p>
<p>When Tony exited the cell, he was shocked to see just how clean the outside was. It was almost pristine, spotless almost to the standards of his own labs. Peter shivered against him, burying his head into the billionaire's shoulder. "You okay kid?" Tony asked him, voice careful and understanding. Peter barely managed a nod, and Tony didn't miss the weight on his shoulder start to increase as the kid leaned into him harder. He silently looked to Pepper with worry in his eyes, prompting them to move faster. </p>
<p>"Elevator's over here, unless you think you can take him down stairs," Pepper reported, gesturing to a nearby hallway. Tony took a moment to survey Peter, who was at this point almost fully collapsed into his side. A pang of sympathy tore at him as he stirred this kid awake. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey Pete, can you hear me?" Peter slowly came to, wincing before nodding. "You think you can do stairs, or should we take the elevator?" Peter's gaze was unfocused, glassy. Tony couldn't help but wonder what was causing the decline, the standing, the moving, god forbid his own armor. </p>
<p>"Whatever's faster," Peter almost whispered, just loudly enough for both Tony and Pepper to hear. The two glanced at each other, nodding before making a break for the elevator. If it was movement that was causing the issues with Peter, the stairs were way, way to big of a risk. Mercifully, the elevator was functional and opened immediately, letting Peter finally slump over onto the floor for a moment. Tony and Pepper were at his side in a moment, closing ranks around him as the elevator began to descend. </p>
<p>"We got you, you're okay, we're free kid, we're free. Just one minute," Tony cooed, smoothing the boy's hair out of his eyes. Pepper tried to ignore the fact that that was a voice he only used around Morgan, pushing back tears as they comforted Peter. When the elevator stopped, there was a rush of medics surrounding them in an instant, Peter quickly being scooped up and carried away to an ambulance, tears in his eyes. Tony tried to follow him, cut through the crowd and make it to the boy, but Pepper took his hand and stopped him. </p>
<p>"Tony, it's okay. He's in good hands now," she said softly, their hands intertwining, "You can relax now, okay? You can recover." </p>
<p>"They didn't do anything to me Pep, it was all him. He needs help. Not me, him. They didn't torture me," Tony rambled, clenching his hand tight around hers without really realizing it. Pepper smiled, bringing his hand to her lips. </p>
<p>"You watched," Pepper said darkly. Tony's heart sank in recognition. She was right. He'd been through hell, not because he'd been damned, but because he had to watch that poor kid suffer every day. He pulled Pepper in for a hug, kissing her cheek as she rubbed his shoulders. "Let's go home, Tony. You've got someone who sorely misses you waiting." Tony smiled wide. In the heat of the moment, he didn't realize the whole of what his freedom meant. It didn't occur to him that he was going to see Morgan again. </p>
<p>"Is she doing okay." Pepper sighed, squeezing Tony's hand and leading him out the door. </p>
<p>"Misses her dad. A lot." Tony hung his head. "I missed him too." Pepper pecked him on the cheek, drawing an exaggerated smile from Tony. </p>
<p>"One more thing Pep," Tony asked as they exited the hellish building. Pepper turned to him, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Can we pick up some cheeseburgers on the way back?" Tony's tone was only half joking. Pepper laughed aloud, shook her head in feighend disappointment and smiled. </p>
<p>"I'll get right on that Mister Stark."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fluff is good for the soul sometimes, hope this was nice. There is more to come, so keep that feedback coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony reunites with one child, and learns more about another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This should be a sweet one. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony held Peter's hand for the entirety of the drive back, calmly stroking a thumb over his hands. Everything buzzed around them, doctors were yelling and working frantically, but Tony tried tp focus on the kid. His eyes were mercifully closed, but his face was scrunched in pain, lolling back on occasion. When the vehicle stopped, Tony hopped out quickly, attempting to help. He instantly got shaken off, told that they needed space to work. Reluctantly, he obeyed, heading toward a waiting Pepper. </p><p>"They'll take good care of him, it's okay." Pepper rested a firm, soothing hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly. Tony wanted to put up a fight, explain that he needed to be there, but he just didn't have the energy. Not when he knew there were people waiting for him. </p><p>"Where's Morgan?" Pepper smirked, grabbing his hand and leading him to the car. </p><p>"At home with Happy. If I remember correctly, watching one of her shows." Tony's eyes shined with relief. The two packed into the car, Pepper instructing the driver quietly. The couple took a moment just for themselves as he drove, Pepper laying her head on Tony's shoulder, curling around his arm. He smiled, kissing her hair casually and leaning his head on hers.</p><p>"God it's good to have you back," Pepper whispered into Tony's chest. He smiled ahead, heart warming as they pulled into the long, gravel driveway at the cabin. They pulled closer to the building, clearly drawing the attention of the people inside. Morgan dashed outside quickly, staring at the car, and was pursued by a tired-looking Happy Hogan. </p><p>Just seeing their faces made something deep within Tony relax for the first time in days. He got out of the car hastily, standing up with a sense of pained triumph in his movements. One word made the moment all the sweeter. </p><p>"Daddy!" His daughter's voice was like penicillin to the aching man, lifting his spirits in a moment. He stooped to his knees, opening his arms to her. She readily ran into them, throwing herself against her father's chest. </p><p>"Hey Maguna," he cooed, kissing her head tenderly. </p><p>"You came home Daddy," She whispered. Tony couldn't help but notice the corner of his shirt getting damp. He drew Morgan closer. </p><p>"Of course I did, kiddo, of course I did," Tony whispered, throwing Morgan up and into his arms. She didn't protest, leaning even further into her father's arms as they approached the house. Happy stood on the porch next to Pepper, faintly trying to wipe tears from his eyes. "What, did you miss having someone to boss you around?" Happy smirked, dabbing at his eyes. </p><p>"It's good to have you back, Tony," Happy whispered breathlessly, "For her sake, too." Happy gestured passively to the girl in Tony's arms. He laughed pleasantly, taking Pepper's hand and heading back into the cabin. He flopped down on the couch, Morgan still curled up next to him and turned on the TV. </p><p>"So Maguna, what've you been doing with uncle Happy, huh?" Morgan's eyes grew wide, and she excitedly began to explain all of the new things she'd done and the new stories she'd heard. Tony just listened to her talk, let her get excited about the little things, because shit he missed that feeling. He absorbed the happy simplicity, the feeling of being normal, being okay. </p><p>And then, the phone rang. </p><p>"Tony Stark? This is Doctor Richards at Upstate University Hospital." </p><p>"Yes, what is this about?" He was tempted to ask directly about Peter, but he knew that could jeopardize his identity. </p><p>"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but do you have an intern by the name of Peter Parker?" </p><p>"Yes I do.." Tony said, attempting to add confusion to his voice, "Is he alright?" The doctor sighed. </p><p>"Yes, he'll be okay. He was beaten pretty badly, though. He wants to see you here, if you can..." </p><p>"I'll be ten minutes." With that, Tony kissed his daughter goodbye, promising up and down he'd be back this time before dinner, and headed off in a suit. A car would take too much time, and the kid needed him there now. </p><p>When he touched down, he was greeted by an exhausted looking May Parker in front of the hospital. She turned her attention to him in an instant, smiling tearfully. "You weren't joking when you said you'd be here quickly," she joked, approaching him warmly. Tony smiled. </p><p>"Kid asked for me, I make it work," he said plainly, heading into the hospital, "Where is he?" </p><p>"Third floor. I'll take you." Their walk up the stairs was largely quiet, save for a few people whispering about Tony as they passed. They made their way through wards and wards, ending up in a private room at the end of the hallway. In it, Peter sat up in bed, smiling at the door. </p><p>"You came," Peter said weakly, beaming at the billionaire. Tony twisted his face in to a jesting smirk. </p><p>"Of course I did. I'm just glad to see you're okay." He sat down next to Peter, ignoring a buzz from his pocket. He sat next to the kid for a few hours, mostly in comfortable silence, until the door opened slowly. </p><p>"Mommy said to come surprise you," Morgan said, rushing into his arms. Tony laughed. </p><p>"Consider me surprised." Tony smiled at Pepper, who had just entered behind their daughter. </p><p>"I missed you Petey," she said softly, turning to Peter. He rested a hand on the little girl's shoulder, beaming. </p><p>"I missed you too, Mo." Pepper took a seat next to them, allowing Morgan to sit between her parents, and for Tony to rest a hand in the kid's hair. Sleep came more easily to Tony and Peter than it had in weeks, the relief and the company combining to soothe them into a restful sleep. </p><p>And when they awoke, it was seven AM. </p><p>It was seven AM, but neither of them had fear in their eyes. </p><p>It was seven AM, but all was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's gonna be all! How'd you like it? I hope the fluff was fun. Thanks for all the support this fic has gotten, and I'll see you on the other side!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>